coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8593 (9th March 2015)
Plot Gail shuts the door in Gavin's face but he demands to speak to her, showing her all his forms of identity including his passport with his picture. She reluctantly lets him into the house and he tells her that the man she thinks is Gavin is Andy, his old flatmate. Owen rejects Linda's offer just as a furious Anna arrives home. Linda leaves. The electrics in the flat have also gone and Zeedan offers to fix them. Kal is dubious about his ability so he rings Tony. Gail is trying to understand Andy's motives when Audrey returns with Steph. She hides Gavin upstairs and asks the two women to go ahead without her. Reluctantly they do so. Anna demands to know why Linda was in the flat. Owen confesses to Linda's offer but assures her he's refused it when she breaks down. Julie rings Dev who tells her that Uncle Umed is seriously ill and he might be staying in Mumbai a while longer. Anna has calmed down and feels embarrassed. Owen tells her how much he loves her. Gavin explains to Gail how Andy tried to pay him off and buy his silence but he was £2,500 short. He demands it from her and threatens to tell Michael if she doesn't pay up, telling her how much he hates his father. When Audrey tells Michael that Gail will be late, he thinks she's jilted him. Gail pleads with Gavin but he's unrepentant. She begs for more time. Owen and Anna go to the Rovers. Linda is there but Anna refuses to leave. Julie and Todd write profiles for Eileen, with Todd talking her up and lying about her age. Eileen’s impressed and eagerly posts it on the dating site. Gail arrives at the Registry Office to find that they've missed their slot. Michael doesn't believe her excuses and walks out. With no lighting or heating in the flat, Kal insists Leanne and Simon must stay at No.6 with him. Zeedan makes it clear they’re not welcome. Linda tells Owen and Anna she's going to ask the girls to return with her. A furious Gail confronts Andy and Steph, telling them about Gavin's blackmail. She tells them that she will hold them both accountable if anything happens to Michael. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room and foyer Notes *The Registrar is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael and Andy become nervous as they wait for Gail at the register office; and Anna and Owen are left reeling when Linda makes another shocking announcement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,162,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes